Cartridge filters are used for the removal of particulate matter from a fluid stream in a wide range of industrial and commercial applications. Typically, the cartridge filters are contained in a baghouse. The baghouse is basically a housing divided into top and bottom chambers by a plate or tube sheet. The tube sheet has openings, and the cartridge filters are inserted into the openings. The “dirty” fluid stream is blown into the bottom chamber of the baghouse, where it passes through the cartridge filters to the top chamber. The filters remove the particulates from the stream. There may be variations in the tube sheets depending upon the application. For instance, various thicknesses of metal may be used, and the openings may have different sizes and shapes.